You Don't Belong with Me
by miss.jenny.g-baby
Summary: Hermione is madly in love with Ron. After a run in with Draco Malfoy, a heated arguement, and harsh goodbyes. She leaves to search for her lost parents before returning to Hogwarts. Not wanting her to face the situation alone Ginny send Viktor Krum to her
1. Chapter 1: A new me

**Okay Like I said I'm Going to be rewriting all the Chapter's up to chapter 8. I'm also going to be mixing the Era's a bit, so I can explain the technology and thing that will hopefully give you guys a better understanding of this all.**

**Chapter One**

_Tap tap tap... Tap tap tap _

A Brown feathered Barn owl tapped on Ginny and Hermione's shared bedroom window, at the Borrow. Considerign it was morning both girls found themselvels asleep. But Hermione Granger being the light sleeper, something she had had in her favour while on their hunt for horcuxes, heard the tapping before it could wake up her redheaded friend.

Opening the window the owl swooped in and dropped two distinguishiable letters on the shared nightstand between the beds of the two girls, and then flew out.

"Is that flying I hear?" came the sleepy voice who belonged to ginny, half hidden beneath her plush comforter.

"Yeah, it was. I guess we both have our letter's from Hogwarts" Hermione answered while taking her own correspondence into her hands. After the reconstruction of the School had been finalized they had been offered the chance to repeat their 7th year, hence they had never gotten the chance to actually learn anything with the war looming over them all.

"Blimey Hermione, I'm so Happy for you!" Said Ginny Weasely. As She Pulled Hermione Granger into a tight embrace.

Hermione had just received her letter from Hogwarts, and even before she could open the envolpoe, adn read it's contents she was attacked by her red headed best friend.

After the war, they had gotten closer. Considering Hermione had been dating Ronald weasely at the time. Yet after their break-up the girls had managed to maintain their friendship if not strong then stronger then before.

"Thank's a lot Gin, but what is it that your happy for me for excatly?" Questioned Hermione.

"Look at the bulge in the envolope! Oh gosh I remeber it jsut like when Charlie got his letter from hogwarts asigining him as head boy, it has the head girl badge in there 'Mione!" Hermione was already opening the envople as soon as the words 'head girl' left Ginny's lips.

"Woah," breathed in Hermione, fingering her new head badge. It was gold, and had imprinted with the Gyrfindor symbol at the center, adn carved in samll letters were the words 'head girl'

Hermione Grange, had always yearned to be made one of the heads of Hogwarts. and had thought she would wouldd never be graced with the chance. Of course she had adored being chosen as one of her house's prefects, but ever since her first year at Hogwarts she had looked up and respected the head boy and girl. And since then it had become her dreaam to be assigned as head. But luck seemed to be on her side this year, and made her dream come true.

Her luck seemed to be changing

"we need to. Celebrate!" said Ginny suggestively, hermiones attention shifted from her letter she ha been reading.

"sure Gin, I have a great place in mind."

The place being a club in muggle London. Hermione knew the guys would love the lights, music, and heck even the drinks.

"Great!" exclaimed Ginny, who was ruffling through her dresser drawers. "Now get changed if you want to eat breakfasat. Merlin knows that in this house if your late to breakfast in this house, there won't be anything left! "

Ginny Weasely had not only had an effect on Hermione's self esteem but aslso her appearance.

After Her breakup with Ron, Ginny had deceided that the best way to help her bestfriend was to pamper her. And so Ginny set her self on a mission to enhance hermiones outter beauty and make it a bit more notacble.

Hermione had initially refused of course. Claiming that she didn't care about the outter beauty of ones self but what was inside. Yet Hermione had caved, due to a visit from the exubirnt Lavander Brown which casued her to be more aware of her appearance.

Ronald and Lavander had become pen pals of sorts and She had been reappearing around the burrow more frequesntly to flaunt about Ron. Much to Hermione's dismay. Hermione couldn't believe that Ron would take time of day to actually write a long letter on a piece of parchment and owl it to his new beloved.

Hermione had thought of suggesting him an enchanted coin of sorts that she knew of. When one looked directly into the coin, you could see the image of the other coins pair holder appear on it.

Which Hermione found herself comparing to muggle technology since one could video call on their cell phones. But she hadn't hence she didn't want to facilitate Ron and Lavanders communication methods.

That was not soething that helped her elude the youg blond whitch though. Who always rudely commented on Hermiones looks. So with time Hermione found herself slowly caving towards her best friends pampering.

Yet Hermione believe that her new Image was due to her feeling in need of a change. Than to her ex's new female pen pal. But nothing less Hermione's image had improved quiet a notch.

Her new appearance had given her a new air of unextpected convidence, as well as a bit of a attention from her fellow house men. Not that she looked that different. Only her hair feel in soft chestnut cascading curls down her back towards the bottom of her waist. And she didn't wear realving pieces of clothing, but she no longer hid her bodys frame behind her uncomplimentary sweaters, and baggy jeans.

Ginny had given her a few tips on spells to which Hermione could use, but that at times she didn't not wanting to use her magic on simple things like combing her hair. After some trips to muggle London as well Hermione now depended on a new wardbroad thanks to her summer job helping Mr. Weasley identifying muggle artifacts.

After quickly changing out of their night cloths, brushing their teeth and finishing off doing their hair they made their way down stairs to join the rest of the clan for breakfast.

"Hermoine, are you ready to tell everyone the big news?" Quetioned Ginny.

"They'll find out either way, don't you think. It'd be best if they hear it from me though, since we'll all be going out tonight to celebrate." Answered Hermione.

Once they made it to the table they were greeted by Mr. Weasley being the early bird she was since she had too prepare breakfast for nearly a dozen people. Helping Mr Weasely set the table they viewed their breakfasts with hungry eyes.

Molly Weasley had out done herself as always making pancakes and waffles both, as wel as frying over two dozen mini suseages, even toast and eggs. So while she set down the food, Ginny arranged the plates and eating utensils for everyone. While Hermione layed out the jams, butter, and and other food toppings, as well as the milk and juice.

Just Mr. Weasley was about to call everyone else down to join them they heard theirsteps before they even saw them step in. Having smelled the delicious aroma from their mothers cooking the twins where the first ones through the door, followed by Harry, Charlie, Bill and Fluer, and lastly Mr. Weasley who's nose was hidden behind his daily newspaper.

Just as everyone was stacking their plates with their foods of choice. Mr. Weasely spoke up. "Where the heavens is Ron?"

"Oh, You mean-" Started Fred.

"Won-won dearest?" Finished George.

"Rubish, your mother's talking about our son Ronald Bilius Weasely. Never has that boy been late to one meal, so where is he." Aurther Weasely Said in a demanding tone.

His last sentence was followed by a few 'Never thought I'd see the days'

"He um- he's outside waiting for Lavander. I think he invited her over for breakfast today. Although I'm not uh sure." Said Harry while sneacking a nervous glance to Hermione.

"Sounds like today-" said George

"Is going to be full of big events." Finished fred.

"Shush, I'll be right back with Ron in a minute." Mrs. Weasley informed them as he stepped out of the room in search of her youngest son.

"Hey guys guess what? Hermione has news for us." Said Ginny who saw all the uneasey glances everyone was sneacking towards an oblivious Hermione.

"What is it?" Harry was the feager to speak, catching on to Ginny's change of subject. Harry and Ginny had started dating officialy not long after the war.

"Well I think Hermione should be the one to deliver them." Ginny beamed.

"I'm Hogwarts new head girl!" Hermione informed them proudly, a grin spread across my lips.

"I'm so proud of you 'Mione" said Harry. "I they'd be daft not to chose you"

"Congrats, Hermione. We all knew you'd get that privalage." said Ron, who's arm was wrapped around Lavanders shoulders as they both stepped into the room behind Molly.

"Not much of a surprise though, we all knew Gryffindor's little princess would get it." Snidely replied Lavander.

Hermione raised a daring eyebrow. She was fully aware of her ex's well known dislike towards her. Yet she wsan't in the mood for her snippets, and wasn't going to tolerate much less brush them aside. She was proud to be head girl and she wouldn't let anyone make her feel oitherwise.

"Well considering I am the brightest Witch of our age, I wasn't surprise either." Hermione spoke in a proud voice. She had never liked to brag, much less of her 'brightest Witch of our age' tittle that the press had given her being part of the golden trio. But she knew it would show the blond which before her that she wasn't going to take her attitude.

"But that doesn't make this any less of an honor for me." She finished.

"Of course it is Dear!" Said Mrs. Weasely who proceeded to give her a quick kiss on the cheek and embrace while making her way to her seat. Hermione felt a momentary pang of longing for her own mother, but brushed it aside not wanting to show weakness infornt of Lavander.

"Mums right, Hermione. I should know that you are quite fit for the job as well as I was when I was chosen as one of the heads. I know Gryffindor's proud to have you."Charlie Weasley congratulated her. To which Hermione sent a grateful smile.

"Yeah same-"

"here-"

"But you-"

"Better watch-"

"Out for that curse." Said Fred and George.

"Well that curse isn't even true." Said Hermione. She would know that that was only rumors. Besides there was nothing consening the 'Heads Curse' written in Hogwarts a History. She should know, having read that book many times.

"Sure then call it whatever you want" said Fred.

"They're right the two heads always end up dating" said Harry who was using his big brother voice. Hermione groaned.

"You guys are wrong," she said. Charlie and Darlene, the head girl who was from Raven Claw hadn't lasted more then a couple months after the school year had ended. As well as some other relationships as well. While the majoprity ended up together, sme didn't.

Yet it didn't skip Hermiones notice when Ron stopped lathering his toast in strawberry jam to listen more carefuly. A thoughtful look on his face. .

"Look I'm more concerned about getting all my duties done, than actually worrying about a non-extistent curse." Hermione bravely defended, in an etempt to change the subject since she wasn't liking the direction it had taken. "Ginny and I thought we should go out and celebrate."

"And Hermione's thinking about this new cool club in Muggle London what do you guys think?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh no I'd rather stay in today. I'm starting to catch a bit of a uh cold" said Mr. Weasley followed by a fake cough

"Your father's right dear, we have work that needs to be done around here. And your father might as well take that new potion I just brewed with Hermione's help the other day, and rest to make sure he doesn't catch anything. You all go and celebrate, and we'll stay behind." Said Mrs. Weasely giving the a hearty smile.

"What is this about Muggle Clubbing?" said the twins.

"Well it's sort of a dark place, with many multiple colored lights, and music. As well as drinks-" Hermione stopped mid-explaining, being met by Molly Weasely disapproving look.

"You will not be getting head over heels young lady. As a matter of fact none of you will." at her motherly tone Hermione couldn't help the pang that went to her chest this time. She knew her own mother would say the same thing.

"She didn't mean alcoholic mrs. Wesely." Sadi harry. Hermione sent harry as small grateful smile for the lie. Under other circumstances shen wouldn't approve, but even she had to agree that all the emotional stress was getting to her even if she didn't approve of lieing she let it slide.

"Ohhh-" said Fred.

"Mind if-" said George

"We tag along?" Finished Fred.

"Sure guys, after all I meant we all go" Said Hermione.

"After all Hermione does need a date." Said Lavander as she took hold of Ron's hand.

"RON!" yelled Ginny. Mrs. Weasley gave both her childs a glare, and then turned to lavender.

"That was an unnessacary comment young lady, and I will not sit here and watch you subetely offend one of my family members." Mrs. Weasely informed Lavander. Hermione alsmot burst into tears at that statement.

"Well I'm just stating the truth." Said Lavander in a fake apologectic tone. "Sorry if I offended Hermioen Granger." She finished emphasizing 'Granger' as if to say your not really a part of this family, while looking straight at Hermione.

"Well anyways um Hermione I hope you don't mind if I tag along as well then." Ron said in an attempt to destract his parents, since he noticed his father and mother were getting rilled up. And he knew that it was hard to get on his parents bad sides and having his new girlfriend there wasn't going to be good for either of them.

Hermione had understood the underlying message. He was asking her if it was okay if he brought lavender along. The pleading look in Ron's gaze made her say "Yeah, I wouldn't mind."

Fluer and Bill, as well decieded to go. While Charlie saidf he couldn't make it since he had work the following morning.

"Just make sure you're all ready by 10 sharp Hemrione will be apparating us near the club. And we won't delay for anyone." Said Ginny, while giving Lavander a pointed look.

All Being said, everyone moved on to their own group conversations. While enjoying what was left of their breakfast.

.*~ *.*~*.*~ *.*~ *.*~ *.*~*.*~ *.*~ *.*~ *.*~*.*~ *.

I was glad my mother had been able to convince me on throwing out all my old cloths. She said that I needed a change. To expose my outer as well as inner beauty. So we had gone on a shopping spree. I agreed because if not for the war I may have not gotten to see life in a new way in which I saw it now.

We had gotten me some new skirts that went either mid-thigh or higher. Some booty shorts, as well as tank-tops, and some very umm well inappropriate for others eyes lingerie. As well as new pjs, shoes. As well as hair cosmetics. We basically got me a whole new appearance. A whole new me.

I couldn't believe she had even convinced me into getting make-up. But I was glad she had. Thanks to her now I felt more confident of my appearance. I didn't feel as insecure anymore.

I had left my hair hung loose around my shoulders. It now almost reached my waist. With the hair products had made my natural brown darker and making my natural highlights stand out a bit more almost a golden color.

I had applied some black mascara and eyeliner as well as some pink lip gloss. I put on some light eye makeup, and I put some silver hoop earrings on.

I was wearing an emerald color dress. It was above the knee and strapless and it did favors for my body. My body had finally reached the final stage of puberty and well you could say i had gone from a size 32A to a 32C. I decided to not bother with a bra since you couldn't really tell the difference, and I had put on my silver heels.

I looked good and I had to admit it.

"You ready Gin?" I asked. While looking over at her. She was wearing a white single strap dress that went above her knees. She was wearing a golden belt around her waist and golden heels to match. It locked great onmy redheaded best friend.

"Gin you look Great!" I said complementing her "Harry is going to love it!"

"You think so?" she said.

"I'm positive."

"Thanks 'Mione, and you look great as well." She said.

"Awww thanks. I just want to get to the club now I really need to let go of all this stress."

"I know whats good for stress," she said wagging her eyebrows at me."

"Shut up" I said but I couldn't help but laugh as we headed down the stair to meet up with the guys.

.*~ *.*~*.*~ *.*~ *.*~ *.*~*.*~ *.*~ *.*~ *.*~*.*~ *.

"Hermione I think that blonde guys going to ask you to dance," yelled Ginny as she was being pulled up by harry to dance. "He starring at you and heading this way."

Herimione looked over her shoulder, only to comfirm her bestfriends words. A tall attractive young man about her age was indeed heading her way.

Hermione turned around back to her table all that was left here was Ron and Lavenderto accompany her. If they counted as company since Lavander was seated on poor Won Won's lap, sticking her tongue down his throat.

While the twins had both asked a girls to dance, so they were now currently on the dance floor-

"Hey, there luv, mind if I buy you a Drink?" said the blonde, Which happened to be none other than, Draco Malfoy in flesh.

Hermione Granger for once found herself to be struggling to find an answer. Draco Malfoy was at Muggle London. At a Mugle Club, and had willingily asked her if she wanted him to buy her a drink.

"So What do you, Granger?" said Draco. He had initially known who the pretty brunette was from across the room before he had decided to head over.

"Sure thing Malfoy" Hermione didn't know how she had managed to speak through her shock but she had. And she had just accepted his offer

**Soo yeahh it used to be done in 1****st**** person POV, but now it's changed. Tell me what you think. All the other Chapter's will be changed as well into third person.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new him

**Okay So Here goes Chapter two rewritten version, enjoy.**

**None of the characters belong to me, the original owner of these wonderful charactersn belongs to J.K Rowling. Also The Songs in this Chapter do not belong to me either. **

**All I own Is the plot, and some ideas. As well as my my ipod, from which I got the idea to use music in this chapter.**

Hermione had come to terms that the only reason she had accepted his offer to buy her a drink, was that she wanted to be as far from Ron and his new girlfriend at the moment.

But what Hermione found herself speculating about, was why Malfoy happened to be found at the same club as her and her friends... in Muggle London of all places.

So after two shots of patron, courtesy of Malfoy, she popped out her questions, since neither of them had tried to attempt conversation.

"Why are you here?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "In Muggle London... I mean it's just quite shocking honestly."

"Well, I'm here at this club since my best mate thought it be nice to celebrate some bloody news," lowering his gaze, while swishing his drink in his glass he continued "And besides, I uhh live close by."

"You mean _you_ live Muggle London?" said Hermione catching on to his words, with internally astonishment, making sure she wouldn't let it show.

After the war, the Malfoys had gotten off easy thanks to Harry, who spoke in their favor, since Narcissa confirmed his false death to Voldemort. It had shocked the whole wizarding world, but had helped everyone see them in a better light.

While Hermione reluctantly admitted that most death eaters were forced to join Voldemort's ranks, in order to help their family stay alive and away from their Dark Lord's fierce wrath, Draco Malfoy being one of those who was forced.

Although that hadn't changed her view of him, yet, as they sat at secluded part of the club, and talked Hermione began to see him in a new light… or at least that's what she was beginning to think.

For thirty minutes or so, they conversed. Malfoy told her how after the war, to be able to finish his education he had to go live amongst muggles, at request of his mother. Of course, it had been against his fathers will, but Draco explained how his living among muggles had been quite the push that his family needed to be cleared of charges, while not all some.

He also told her about how his time living among non-magical people had made him value his magic even more. He told her about his difficulties, and joys. One of his joys learning how to operate and drive a muggle car and one of is most difficult jobs; his parents gave him an allowance.

But he could only receive it if he had a job from which he could revieve a salary, so he confessed to her how he had become a pizza delivery guy. That being his main reason to learn how to drive, since most people weren't used to a blond male wizard apparating onto their fornt steps.

Hermione had to she was starting to admire him, much to her surprise. She never knew that he valued his education that much, although she was aware he was a brilliant pupil in class. Yet to believe everything he had done, was done just he would be able to return to Hogwarts. Well Hermione had to admit she found it quite charming.

Then Draco moved on to a more teasing banter, that she found herself to enjoy more than she should have. After all Hermione had come to drown and forget her sorrows and celebrate her new position as head. But she didn't feel anything but a small buzz from the alcoholic drinks she had consumed, and she was still content and happy. And she had to admit that it was partially Draco Malfoy's doing.

"I never thought that I could hold a normal conversation with you Malfoy." Hermione said while looking him dead in the eyes. She was surprised when his gaze turned soft when he looked at her, but that didn't shock her as much as what he said next.

"Me either, you're actually quite captivating." Hermione felt the corners of her lips turn up into a full out smile.

"As well as you are Malfoy-" she decided to return the compliment after all, he had paid for her drinks.

"Draco, call me Draco." He cut her off. At that Hermione found herself smiling even wider for the fact that, not only were they acting civil towards one another, but they were even on a first name basis.

"Okay, well, as I was saying Draco, not only is you exterior very inviting but so is the real you," Hermione found herself saying while she took a sip of her fruity beverage the waiter had just placed in front of her. Draco had recommended it for her, and she found herself savoring the sweet taste of it.

"Really Hermione and who _is_ this real me?" He asked arching an elegant brow. Hermione shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue. She couldn't stop staring at him, getting lost in his grey irises. His platinum blond hair was worn lose around his head, in a purposely messy yet styled manner. His shoulders had gotten broader, and he was still quite a lot taller than Hermione's petite frame.

"The real you is," Hermione squinted and began to think of who was the real him, and why she was assuming she knew the real him for starters, seeing as they had only been talking for about an hour.

But she felt confident in knowing who he was, even if she wasn't completely sure how. "The real you is gentle, caring, fun, laid back and sexy." Hermione almost gushed with a wink.

While thinking perhaps her fruity beverage had gotten her head quicker than her initial intake. She had to admit she was showing a side of her that she hadn't let out much and to Draco Malfoy no less.

"But I just think you'd rather hide behind your gruff and intimidating exterior, like you're scared of getting hurt, because you've been hurt in the past. By those who you care about the most." she found herself identifying with the last part. She also found that she was touched at his conversions about how his mother was tortured just so he would become a Death Eater, and how she was the only reason for which he stayed on the bad side during the war.

She felt guilty in a way for thinking he was pure evil. But by his confessions at the court she found she actually pitied him. She herself had done whatever she was capable of to keep her own loved ones safe... Even erase herself form their memory. And she if she had she been in his place, she would have done it to, but not wanting to actually voice her thoughts aloud she summarized it.

"Wow, you're quite close Hermione." He said whilst starting to finish off his next drink. He began to run his other hand, that wasn't holding his drink, along her bare length of her forearm. Caressing it gently, and all the while leaning forwards towards her.

"But now is not the time to dwell on those things. Would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me? Unless you plan on getting wasted tonight. After all I have to keep up my good image, since being head boy, makes me a role model at Hogwarts now." He said the last bit teasingly.

"Well I guess we both shall. And what a coincidence, I'm the other head too. That's the same reason we're here to celebrate." Hermione said a small smile gracing her lips.

"Well then, considering we were able to hold a conversation while being civil, this hopefully only the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said taking the drink from her grasp, and setting it down opposite his. Draco stood up, and extended his hand towards her.

"You have a point; this is our first actual conversation. More than we have ever heard each speak in years." she said taking his hand, while she let him help her stand.

Hermione had to admit she was beginning to find Draco very attractive, as well as a good distraction from the reason of her distress. Who was sitting meters away his blue eyed gaze shifting towards where she happened to be sitting with the blond Slytherin, every few minutes.

Hermione had come to think of a better way to show Ronald Weasley what he was missing out on. And that happened to be by showing him that he was no longer on her mind, but that another lad had entranced her, and gained her attention. Even if it was hard to believe that at the moment that so called lad happened to be their childhood nemesis.

But after briefly, but sincerely apologizing. Well let's just say Hermione believed everyone had a good side. And she was planning on giving Draco Malfoy the benefit of the doubt, since after all she would soon find herself living in closed quarter with him; in the head dorms.

"So, care to dance Granger?" Draco asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

Hermione looked back, towards the table she had been sitting at only an hour ago. Her eyes met Ron's stare, who then gave a pointed look towards her entertained hand with Draco's. That was all she needed to push her in correct the direction.

"Only if you think you can handle me, Malfoy," she teased turning her head look at Draco.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Replied Draco a bit taken aback by her teasing manner, but not staying behind.

"Well then lead the way!"

Taking a firmer grip of Hermione's hand, Draco then weaved his way through the crowd of people, towards the dance floor. Hermione had to bite her tongue until she tasted blood, just so she wouldn't turn her head to seek Ron's face.

Lights by Ellie Goulding started playing as soon as they went to the dance floor. Many songs Hermione knew, and was shocked that Draco knew how to move to, were played. Along others she couldn't name, since she hadn't been out listening to music much lately.

Hermione and Draco were moving their bodies in sync to the beat of DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher ft. Pitbull. When Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, assuming it was just someone who had bumped into her like the rest of the people in the crowd. Until they pulled her elbow did Hermione turn around.

It was Ginny who had been trying to gain her attention. With a glint in her eyes Ginny said "Herms, I think we should go the club's closing in 1hour."

"Do-" Hermione was about to grudgingly start. She didn't feel like facing all of her friend's comments to her befriending Draco, and she also wasn't ready to leave Draco. Not that Hermione granger would ever admit to that.

"If you want I could take you home, Hermione." Draco quickly said, before Hermione could say another word.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Malfoy's use of her best friend's first name.

"I don't want to part with you just yet. After such a wonderful night, the least I could do would be taking you home." Draco voiced her own thoughts as well.

"Yeah I would love that, thank you Draco." _'so much for not admitting it'_, she thought. Hermione continued, "Would you think it'd be fine with the others if I stayed here with Draco?"

"Yeah, I suppose it would." Ginny let out an exasperated breath, and turned to Draco. "Malfoy, you better bring her back just like she is, I want no missing pieces, and take good care of her." She said it in such a commanding voice that Hermione smiled at hearing such affection and caring in Ginny's tone.

"No worries Weasley," Draco paused and looked at someone who was behind Ginny, "and Weasel, I'll bring her back safely. Maybe in a bit better shape," He added winking at Hermione.

She could tell he was joking, and was about to let him have it when she noticed Ron had approached them, and decided to play along; by playfully smacking his broad chest.

Hermione looked at Ginny then at Ron, who shockingly didn't have Lavender glued to his side.

"Don't worry I'll be back home soon, okay?" said Hermione.

"Ginny just leave them. She'll do what she bloody wants in the end." Ron angrily said. Hermione was taken aback, and then angered by his tone and manner of speaking to her.

"Yes I will thank you very much. I'm more than capable of making my own decisions," Hermione said, and then added "Don't worry Gin I'll be back home in about one or two hours, okay?"

After a couple minutes Draco had convinced Ginny to let Hermione stay behind, while Ron began to turn from one shade of pink to another. Since Draco had begun to caress Hermione's bare shoulder, while wrapping his arm around her waist and surprisingly, Ron said no word.

As the gang began to exit the club Harry looked back.

Harry shot Draco a warning glare and Hermione a "We are so talking about this later" look, to which Hermione felt herself nodding to.

As soon as Hermione's friends were out she asked. "So what time will we be leaving the club?"

Hermione felt brave, and daring. She was fully aware she was playing with fire. And Draco Malfoy was that fire.

**Soo love it? Hate it? Tell me what you guys thinking, I'm no mind reader.(:**


	3. Chapter 3: You wish

Heyy there! To those of you who follow You Don't Belong With Me! I appreciate. Your reviews! They really inspire me a lot to be honest.  
>Also I think I - never mind I know I don't know where the story is going. So I guess this maybe something extremely hectic for some of you. So if anytime during the story you need any explaining don't be afraid to ask!<p>

Also I'm writing this on my. IPad and well let's say its messes with some of my grammar and such too. Just thought I'd let you know.

Chapter 3: You wish  
>I left Draco's embrace, looking around. I began to bit on my bottom lip, not letting my grin show.<p>

"So we're not staying here long?" I asked

"That's up to you beautiful, your wish is my command for tonight," he gave me a small smile, and a wink.

"So we're leaving?"

"If you wish, sure. Let's go."

"Hmmm sureeee, but where to?" I asked.

"Where ever you wish." he gave me his famous smirk.

I knew only one way to get out of this. And that was to ask him to go to his place. Since I was almost positive he would refuse.

"let's go to your place?"

"Hermione-" his expression faltered. "Umm look Granger I don't think that would be okay with my family, and my girlfriend."

I felt liked I had been punched in the stomach.

Not because I got rejected by Draco Malfoy, but because that just shattered my 'Im better than Lavander, and I don't care' demeanor.

But a small part of me was hurt. Hurt because Draco Malfoy rejected me.

Just like Ron did.

Ron.

The redheaded boy, who captured my heart without trying. The boy I loved. But also the boy that hurt me.

So I couldn't help it when a tear escaped my eye, which Draco caught gently with his finger before it slid of my cheek. "I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

"Look Granger, don't cry. It's nothing personal. Oh Merlin.! I-it's not that I don't want to be with you, because who wouldn't? you look gorgeous, and a gorgeous inside too! But I don't cheat-"

"Ron."

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Ron doesn't want me. " he waited for me to continue.

"And just I knew you would say no to going to your place I just- When you said the word girlfriend. I just caked okay. Since well I just found out recently and I guess it didn't really get through to me, until I saw them, until I understood he doesn't want me. "I whispered the last part.

"He doesn't love me," I was crying again. "He doesn't love me. But I love him, and it hurts so much."

Before I finished speaking we were out of the club, and walking down an alley. Before I could ask anything I felt Draco's arms tighten around me. And we apparated.

Sooo tell me what you guys thought. Preferably through a review ! THANK YOU! GRACIAS! To all of those who read this story. You guys are the only reason I even bother with updating.

Until the next Chapter (which will hopefully be soon)

Jenn


	4. Chapter 4: The Enemy is my Friend?

**Heyyy so I updated yesterday, and I thought hmm why not get started on Chapter 4 after all Chapter 3 was pretty short for my liking. I just hmm how do I say it I'm not that good making long Chapters! But hey as always I'm open to any suggestions that any of you guys may have.**

**Chapter 4: The Enemy is my Friend?**

I woke up to find myself on a huge king-sized bed, with silk emerald green sheets, and a silver comforter. Many black, silver, and green pillows were arranged around me. In a Crib like manner, as if I'd fall off the edges of the bed.

The room was humongous, almost the size of a lounge. All around the room-like-lounge where things one would only be able to see in a Muggle- Magazine of famous peoples rooms and houses.

I sat up in bed to get a better view of my surroundings. There in the end of the room was a giant book black bookcase filled with many leather bound books, with a spinning globe on to, made of what I could only guess was silver and Glass. There were also two emerald couches with a hint of black. in the room as well as one love seat (Link: https : / / market place . second life . com / p / emerald - silk - furniture couch - chairruglamppillow - sittable / 1182214 take the spaces out), with a an emerald and black center table.

Also there where three doors in the room that could lead to what I could only guess was as walk-in-closet, bathroom, and probably corridor or hallway.

There were two double doors made or glass, that lead to a balcony, beyond its railings I could make out a clear blue sky, as well as a lot of blue.

Intrigued I left the comforts of the bed, and walked towards the balcony. I noticed I was still in last night's clothes, but my shoes were missing. As I got to the balcony I noticed that all that blue was an ocean, crystal blue, and breathtakingly beautiful. I opened the doors and stepped out, taking a deep breath, and a look around. The sand was white, and clean, and as far as I could see no people where near it.

I didn't have an idea of where I was. So I walked back into the room, and noticed someone was asleep on the couch. Just as I was about to go take a look, I noticed my wand was missing.

"Oh Sh-," I was cut off as the sleeping form on the couch turned over to face me. Only not the sleeping form had a name, Draco Malfoy.

Just then, last night's events came flashing back before my eyes. Me getting to be head girl, the club, Ron and-and Lavander, seeing Malfoy at the muggle club. Our moment of bonding. Me basically trying to get into his pants! His rejecting me, which lead to him, comforting me over Ron.

Yes, Draco Malfoy, former death eater comforted me, Hermione Granger, muggleborn.

"Oh Gosh," I sat down on one of the nearest couches. As I remembered aparating here. Him telling me this was the Malfoy Beach House, to which they came on vacations. Him hugging me, whispering soothing words into my ear until I fell asleep in his arms.

Tears brimmed my eyes, but I wiped them away. Since when was I such a sentimental person?

"No Hermione, No, NO More crying over Ron," A sob made its way across my lips. Then I stopped perplexed as I heard a yawn coming from the neighboring couch.

I looked over to see that I had woken Malfoy up. Great now I really had done it. He was probably going to shoo me away, now that he didn't have any alcohol in his system.

I was unwanted everywhere!

I just let the tears fall as I furiously wiped them away. Suddenly I felt an arm around me, and I welcomed the embrace even if I knew it was from Malfoy.

"Why?" I asked between tears. Seriously what was wrong with me! Part of me welcomed Malfoy while the other part wanted him far away as possible.

"Why what?" He asked in a caring tone. I snorted. As if he cared about me!

"Why did you bring me here if you have a girlfriend? Why are you comforting me? Why are you, being so nice to me?" I spat.

He looked taken aback. But I could hear the sincerity in his voice as he spoke, "I-I don't know Granger, I don't know"

"Thank you," I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes. He looked at me questioningly, "Thank you, for being there for me when no one else was."

He smiled tentively at me, as if I was some deer about to run away at the slightest show of aggression. "That's what friends are for? Is it not?"

"So where friends?" I gave a small smile of my own.

"Well are we Enemies?" I shook my head, no he wasn't my enemy not anymore. Although I wasn't ready to let go of the past. "Are we acquaintances" I shook my head yes, and then no.

"Sooo Maybe we're in-between acquaintances and… friends?" I smiled

"Yeah, I suppose." I then laughed. "Wow I can't believe it."

He laughed with me, "Yeah well you're not the only one you know."

"Yeah I wonder how my friends are going to take these news, but speaking of them I think I should get back to the Borrow." I only have a couple days to finish getting packed to get back to our last year at Hogwarts. I was making a mental list of things I had to pack.

"Yeah, I owled Potter." I gave him what I suppose was a surprised look. "I- uhh- I hope you don't mind that I told him you were spending the night here." I gasped,

"Oh no they must think we-"He quickly cut me off.

"Don't worry I explained, well I described the state you were in, and I don't think that he would assume you and me would you know"

"Thank you, so much." I grimaced, great now I was going to have to explain the while thing to Harry and Ginny. "I think I should be on my way, could I have my wand? And shoes?"

"Oh yeah I took your wand and hid it, just in case you didn't remember anything from last night and wanted to hex my balls off," I laughed, he was right I would have.

"So why'd you hide my heels too?" I asked

He looked at me incredulously "Bloody hell woman you could have used those as a weapon against my handsome self."

"Hmm I never thought about them as a weapon but thanks for the tip Malfoy."

He left me alone in the room, as he went to retrieve my things.

"Thanks" I slipped my heels on, and put my wand away in part of the dress which my mom had sewn just to be able to put my wand at an easy access for me.

"Could I use the Bathroom" I wanted to make sure I looked at least half decent, before I showed up at the Borrow.

"Make yourself at home." He said as he walked into the closet to change.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was sticking up in all directions, my eyes were bloodshot, and my make-up was messed up.

Yup, I looked like shit.

So transfiguring a nearby hand towel into a brush I wet my hair, and began to tame my hair. After that was done I transfigured the brush back into the towel, and washed my face with soap, and water. After straightening out my dress, and deciding I really should have used a bra.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Malfoy was dressed in black pants, and a wine red shirt. The first couple of top buttons left purposely undone. His hair was also done, he looked at me expectantly.

"Ready?"

"You know you don't have to take me." I insisted before, I began walking in his direction.

"Yes, I do. I gave my word to Ginevra that I would return you personally to the Borrow. Now I know we'll arrive late, but at least ill still keep my word and take you myself." He gave me his smirk, and lifted a blond brow as if asking me to argue with his logic.

"Fine," He grabbed my hand, and I apparated us to the Borrow.

**Sooo I hope you guys like this! And if you do leave a review please and thank you!**

**Also don't forget I'm open to suggestions!**

**The story is going to take a turn from here on out which I hope you guys come to like. Here's a hint Blaise comes into it, and so does Draco's Girlfriend!**

**Until the next Chapter,**

**Jenn**


	5. Chapter 5: What's it to you?

**HEYY I feel like such a terrible person for not updating in ages!**

**Well guess what, I actually have the whole chapter written out (courtesy of a bored moment in one of my classes) **

**There's all so a phrase I'd like to share with you guys. It was originally in Spanish but I thought it could fit the story. You guys are probably going to see it pop up in one of the stories latter chapters! So yeah here's the quote/phrase**

**-"Como te puedo llamar mi amigo, si un dia te dije mi amor."**

**-"How can I call you my friend, if once I used to call you my love."**

**Now one with the Chapter!**

**Hermione POV**

"You don't know how I feel for her!" I COULD BARELY DISTINGUEISH Ron's voice, over what I assumed was a poorly cast _Muffliato._

Which probably meant he was going berserk screaming & yelling at the top of his lungs. Making his voice more clear, which I was sure that probably made sure that Draco would know who the voice belonged to.

I unconsciously held onto the nearest thing, seeking support. Which turned out to be Draco. When I realized this I quickly let go of his arm.

"Sounds like the Weasel still can't cast good enough spell to keep others from over hearing his converstations. No surprise why he probably didn't try casting a _Silencio._" Said quirked Draco trying to lighten the mood. I gave a hesitant nod. Not really liking the idea of critizeing my redheaded best friend's magic, but not being able to lie in his defense.

"I guess, well I better face this on my own?" It came out more as a question, but Draco nodded in encouragement and understanding.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts, then." And with that he apparated away.

"Bye, Draco"

No Goodbye ehh?

A plan started forming in my head, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. I had to break-up whomever where fighting.

I turned on one heel and prepared myself to face the unknown wrath of my best friend. I could still hear the yelling, but it all stopped as soon as I stepped through the door, and into the Borrow. I felt awkward as soon as I stepped through the door. The air in the room almost tangible.

Seeing as Ginny was standing on one side of the room with Harry at her side, while Ron redder then even the time that Mrs. Weasley had sent him the howler back in second year. But this time it wasn't from embarrassment, but anger.

"Hey… I'm back." I said slyly. I gave a small wave and a smile for effect. As soon as Ginny caught sight of me she strode towards me, hugging me tightly, and then letting out a big breath in exasperation.

"Would you please? Tell this git that you didn't have sex with Draco Malfoy." She pleaded, giving a hard look in Ron's direction.

"Wh-What!" I gave them an incredulous look, "That's what this is all about?" I asked pulling away from Ginny. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I can't believe you would think me capable of such things!"

"You two looked pretty chummy to me last night! And you didn't return last night! So don't change the subject! You didn't even deny it!" Ron did a double take.

"As if I have to explain myself to you." I huffed walking out, and then I turned. I didn't want to make Ginny look bad for standing up for me. Even if I didn't' want to explain myself to Ron. I wanted him to suffer a little, like I did when he was with Lavender.

"But just for your sake Ginny. No. I didn't sleep with him." I smirked. Gosh one night with Malfoy, and his habits where rubbing off on me! "Not that that's any of your concerns." I finished giving Ron a pointed look.

I gave my best female friend a grateful look, after all she had stood up for me. She grinned back, while I could hear my other redheaded best friend let out a sigh… of… relief?

**There I know this isn't much, but I really felt as if I had to update at least something!**

**So yeahhh REVIEW PEOPLE! It does wonders for my imagination and writing!**

**Everyone can do with a little motivation:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Alone

**Heyyy guys! Yes I know an UPDATE HUH! Wow now aren't I AWSOME! Lol just kidding. You guys probably hate me for not updating in soo long, but I have just been really bizzy! With school, sports, and extra coricular activities.**

**Last, but not least, forgive my grammar i couldnt manage to open microsoft so i had to settle for WordPad, and we all know it's not the same.**

**Anyways on with the story**

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked stepping into our room. Her being the youngest, and only girl Weasely had it's perks. Since she got her very own room, which she only occasionally shared with me. When I stayed over at the Borrow.

"Nothing," I replied nonchalantly.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me, Hermione." When I didn't respond she continued, "Well would you care to tell me why you're packing?"

I sat down at the edge of the queen sized bed, hearing It creak in the slightest. "I'm leaving." _Why else would on be pack? _I thought, not voicing the last bit aloud. I knew my bitterness was misdirected, and I didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings.

"Where to?" She asked, her blue eyes looking right into mine with withheld concern/

"Home," The single word felt very foreign coming out of my lips. I lifted my index finger in the universal sign of wait, abruptly cutting off her next words which I could swear would be _'But you are home'_

"Ginny I need to find my parents, before we return to Hogwarts. I can't keep putting the inevitable off, or keep stalling." I got off the bed, straightening the creases in my, pale pink, linen blouse. From hastily changing from last nights attire.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but I once again cut her off, "Ginny please let me finish. I aprriciate the hospitality, and most of all cherish your guys' emotional support. But even if I do see you guys as my family, I have another part of me out there wandering, not even knowing that I exist. And I can't keep doing this," I took a deep breath, "It kills me Gin, thinking that the two of the most important people in my whole life are out there. Not-Not even aware of my existence, and all because of me." I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, willing them back.

"But Hermione-" Ginny began.

"I miss them soo much Ginny, and it's driving me insane. Not knowing if their fine, alive, sick, or if-if something's happened to them." I blinked past the tears clouding my vision, and turned around to finish packing my suitcase. "There's another home out there awaiting me, and maybe even my family."

"I know Hermione, but all I'm trying to say is that you don't have to face is on your own. I'm here. Harrys here. And even of you don't want to touch the subject about him, but Rons here too. Not to mention Luna, and Neville, and even probably the new friend you made last." I knew she was referring to Draco, where we even considered friends now?

"And we all want to help you find them." she finished with a determinated look in her eyes, as if daring me to argue. Myself as stuborn as always, of course did.

"You guys can't Gin, that's the thing. I did this and I have to undo this, by myself. With none of my friernds help."

"Not alone you don't! I know how much this much hurt you!" she argued.

"Sorry to say this Ginny, but I'm sure you really don't understand. Because if you did you'd understand-" I inwardly flinched at her hurt look, and wide eyes. "If you did, you'd let me do this. Alone."

"Hermione please, please don't go. It may not be safe." I gave her a tiny smile.

"Ah Gin, you doubt my potentional. After all I'm said to be the brightest Witch of our age. I've fought death eaters, survived one of the biggest wars known to any magical creature. I think, I can handle searching for my own parents."

"Your right, as always Hermione, I don't doubt you in the slightest. I just don't want you to hurt, if you come up empty handed. I want someone their to make sure you don't go to extremes." Maybe she had a point, but I didnt want none of my friends to be there incase I did happen to come up empty handed, asn broke down. They'd already seen to much of my tears.

"Ginny whatever you say isn't going to make me accept to you guys coming along." I said, hoping my tone didn't waver. With a non-verbal spell, I shrunk my luggage and placed it into my hand bag. While pulling out a letter, saved for a moment just like this. I'd wrote many, but then decieded that this was as good as any explination on my behalf was going to get.

"I don't want you, Ron, and much less Harry coming after me. You guys already had enough stress with the war. And I need to handle this on my own. Promise me you won't let them follow me." I begged her with my eyes. She sighed, and I knew I'd won her over.

"Fine, but I really don't approve of this 'Mione." She hugged me tight, and I gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

"Thanks Gin, I don't know what I'd do without you." I handed her the letter."Here this letter is for everyone else. I've had it written for this scenerio exactly, and please help them understand my discion. "

Saying our farewells, and hugging each other tightly one last time. I cast a disillusionment charm on myself, making sure I wasn't visible while making my way out of the Borrow. Not feeling like facing anyone else. And as soon as I was far enough away, I apparated.

**Man talk about a harsh morning.**

**-Meanwhile at the Borrow**

**Ginny POV**

Hermione had been specific to not let anyone form my family or our friends, much less Harry follow after her. But she never mentioned anyone else.

Hating myself for what I was about to do, I walked over to my ivory wooden desk. Pulled out a piece of parchment, and quill, and wrote a letter to none other than the Bulgarian wizard, Viktor Krum.

Hopefully he would agree to help Hermione, since they seemed to get along that one time at the Yule Ball. And since he only seemed to be her friend, not specifically all of ours. I wasn't technically going against her wishes.

Hopefully for old times sakes, he'd help her. He was my last hope, towards not letting Hermione face this alone.

Surpressing a sigh I rolled up the parchment, and tied it to Hedwig and picked up Hermione's letter. Bracing myself for everyone's reactions, as I went down the stairs.

**Soo what you guys think?**

**You know if you guys click the button down there it makes me Update faster**


	7. By Your Side

**I've had this chapter typed out for a while, just hadn't finished it. I'm sorry: / I've been off my game lately. But well my grandma passed away. **

**My love life sucks, BIG time. And let's just say I haven't really had the energies to do much. I know there's no good enough excuse but still just thought I should let you guys know.**

Catching the snitch and therefore ending the practice session later than usual. Since the team thought it'd be good for me if I could get more used to dodging bludger while trying to catch the snitch.

It was harder than I thought it'd be, since they repeatedly aimed their bludgers at my person. Sighing, I walked to the changing rooms.

Just as I was about to step into it, a person I knew oh to we'll came out of the shadows.

"Why hello Comrade." grinned my best friend, Vincent. He was 5"8 just a little shorter than me. We were complete opposites.

While Vincent had shaggy dirty-blonde hair, and always keep his hair long just a couple inches above his chin. I had short dark brown hair, that needed to get cut. My annoyingly long bangs getting into my eyes was becoming increasingly irritating.

I had dark midnight black eyes, and he had sea-green ones.

Couldn't be another pair of more identical best friends in England, or America. Another difference he was American and I was not.

He also had trouble understanding me when I spoke. So he had been teaching me what he called 'proper American talk'.

"About time, you graced us vith your presence." I threw at him grinning, he was my manager. Since I had finished school last year at the Durmstrang Institute. I had thrown myself viciously into my studies. My brother, as well as I both wanted to aid our fellow wizards in the War, but out mother forbid us. Now that was something me and Vincent had in common among other things.

"Anytime bro, now I have some very juicy gossip for you dude." he smirked at me eyes glistening.

"Vhat vud that be?" I was generally intrigued.

"Remember that Granger babe you were telling me you met at your time at Hogwarts?"

Of course I did! How could I forget such a beauty, and innocence no one could compare to? At least no one I'd met.

"Yeah, Vhat about her?" I opted for instead. After all we hadn't spoken since the War had broken out.

Vincent shivered. "Viktor cut out the vvvvss they're starting to creep me out, making me remember how much or a barbarian you used to be before you met dear lil' ol' me."

Now I shivered, pretending to grimace. "I thought that's what attracted you towards my person." I joked, "Now anyways, what about Hermione though." I said dropping my accent. It had taken me a while to get it controlled but nothingness I had succeeded. Although I didn't talk like and American. More like a tri-bred of a talk of a Bulgarian, American, and English man.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. This came in for you via owl service to our apartment." he handed me a pale looking envelope with a hastily written writing on it. Although hastily written it wasn't one I'd recognize as Hermione's, but I took it anyway.

"Really bro who says via, now who's the bun." I mocked him.

"Always you Viktor," I raised a questioning brow. "Considering it's called a bum." he said as he began to laugh, I couldn't help myself and laughed along as well.

"Okay, whatever bum." I emphasized. I grabbed my broom, and set it into the crook of my arm. I toured the side of the parchment.

"Hm impatient are we?" I ignored his question, and began reading aloud.

"Viktor Krum?

I hope it's you who's reading this, and if so I have a huge request to ask of you.

.

.

.

.

"Bro-Vik you okay?" asked Vincent the concern evident in his voice. "You got all pale. What did the rest say?"

I handed him the letter.

"Are you going?" he asked when he finished. I rubbed my hand down my face pressing my thumb and index finger on the bridge of my nose.

"I don't have a choice Hermione needs me."

"Fine, now that that's understood. I'll go talk to your coach, you go pack and find her." he said giving me a shove towards the exit, and an encouraging smile. "I got you covered dude."

"Thanks, I'll owl you as soon as I can. And tell my mum I'll contact her soon as well."

And I walked out. Disappariated on the spot, and to my flat.

Not bothering with changing, just packing some outfits for all sorts of occasions, not really knowing what I would have to encounter while with Hermione, and putting them into my satchel. Then I proceeded to my side of the bed, and I pulled out and earring from a secret compartment in my bedside table.

Not just and earing, but Hermione's earring to be exact. It had fallen when the git Ron had made het cry at the Yule ball. Since I had ran up the stairs I happened to notice it laying on the ground, and picked it up making my way up the stairs searching for her.

But having found her in a blubbering mess, I had never returned it.

Thank Merlin, I thought casting a tracking spell on the silver flower, earing resting in my palm. After Two minutes, I felt a tug. Letting the earring turn into a temporary portkey.

**I let myself be taken to Hermione's side.**

**Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	8. Instinct

**So this chapter is going to be something different from all the other's I've written so far for this story. So by all means feel free to tell me your opinion.**

**Now This Chapter is dedicated to my New Beta: **The Chaminator

**Here's ****the**** next chapter...**

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hermione made her way down the familiar pathway towards her childhood home. Aside from Hogwarts, her parents' home was her haven; located in a tranquil and private neighborhood.

Her parents where nowhere near poor, since both her parents where proud owners of a prestigious dentistry, yet they weren't anywhere near rich people either. They lived in a modest two floor house; with one master bedroom, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Aside from living room, and kitchen, there was also Hermione's favorite room in the house aside from her own, and that was her parent's study; where she used to keep all her valuable books. The house was white, with a long drive way, and garage for two cars.

And it had a front and back yard where any child would love to run and play in, or in Hermione's case to find a nice spot in the shade to read in. It had a stone paved pathway leading towards the front door, on which Hermione found herself following.

While walking Hermione found herself staring at the drive way, remembering how after much insistence on her father's behalf to stay close to her muggle heritage that she should learn how to drive a car. Smiling to herself she remembered the catastrophe that had been…

_(Flashback)_

_Her father on __the__ passenger's seat, reminding her which pedal was which. Hermione in __the__ driver's side, making sure her mirrors where rightly positioned. Her father repeating __the__ same words she had read in __the__ intro page of her driver's manual._

_Rolling her eyes in a mockingly, while informing him that she had studied __the__ manual two days prior. But that was one of __the__ times Hermione was reminded that sometimes there was a huge difference between vigorously and thoroughly reading instructions then actually acting out __the__ real thing._

_How she had forgotten to open __the__ garage door, while excited to show her father how well she could learn things on __the__ first try, not that her parents ever had any doubt in her. On __the__ contrary they were beyond ecstatic that their only child was considered one of __the __brightest witches of her age, and therefore had complete and total confidence in her capacity to perform things either they be Muggle or Magic related. _

_She crashed into __the__ door while backing out, by shifting __the__ weight of her foot onto __the__ other pedal. It had been complete and total mayhem, one of those situations in which Hermione had frequently found herself while in company of Harry and Ron, in which she had absolutely no control in. _

_She felt comfort in remembering how her father had squeezed her shoulders, while she held back tears saying that she would find a way to pay __the__ overall cost of __the__ garage door repair. How he had chuckled and told her that there was no need, and most of all how her mother told her no one could master everything on __the__ first try. But how she knew that one day her "'Mione would be able to accomplish such tasks as driving blindfolded." Which of course her mother than followed with a speech of how she never expected her to try to do it and how she didn't want her to abuse her magic, and use it in such an easy task like making it drive __the__ car itself, _

_Her parents had always told her that they were happy, and had always known that they had a gifted child. But also how such great gifts such as her magic should never be abused of, and Hermione saw __the__ truth in their words and agreed with them as well. _

_(End of flashback)_

Hermione made her way past her mother's now wilted flower bed, feeling a dreadful feeling settle into her chest.

Her mother had always had her flowers in bloom, and in a tip top shape of perfection. No weed was ever seen for more than one day, before her mother had already taken care of it.

She could still replay the image of her mother tending to her garden. How she'd sometimes ask Hermione to bring her a cup of fresh water. Of how she would bring out a book, and sit down Indian style on the grass to accompany her mother, or how she'd tell her mother in vivid details of all her adventures with her friends.

So then why weren't there any flowers in bloom? Or any live flowers at all? How would she have known that one flowerbed would hold such a close connection to her mother for her? Who would have told her how much it would pain her to see all those wilted flowers?

The dreadful feeling in her chest began to tighten. She knew they may not be found at their home, but she had to make sure. She had to search for them thoroughly, so why not start at the beginning, or at the end; at the place where she left them.

Taking in a deep breath Hermione braced herself for the following disappointment, she knew she was about to endure alone.

Gathering her wits about herself, she walked up the last steps towards the front door and hesitantly reached for the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

"Of course," She muttered to herself. Of course the door wouldn't have been left unlocked. It was still dawn in this part of London. She wouldn't find it appropriate to use her magic to break into anyone's home. _But _it had once been her home as well.

So after muttering a quick '_Alohomora', _she stepped into what used to be her home.

Everything was the way she remembered, or similar at least all the furniture had been changed. There were no photos on the walls, or picture frames with any familiar faces on them.

She walked thought the whole first floor, only to find it empty. And to find more changes in her childhood home, the kitchen had all new appliances, and apparently they had refurnished the whole house. Since there was no trace of the old pieces of furniture Hermione had once known.

Taking a deep breath Hermione made her way up the steps towards the second floor. She didn't bother opening any of the other bedrooms, and immediately making her way to her parents' bedroom. Taking another deep breath she opened the door, to what used to be her parents' bedroom.

Since there was another couple in the room, Hermione had drawn conclusions faster than she could keep up.

They had sold the house. They had moved. And without _her_.

But all of that she had expected, she knew it, but she needed to see it. And that just made everything much more surreal.

She felt the hot weld of tears behind her eyes, and knew that was her cue to leave. So silently closing the door, she made her way down the stairs holding back tears. She wouldn't let herself cry. She couldn't, because she knew that this would be the first disappointment of many to come. And she needed to be strong.

And while making that her resolve, she headed towards the front door. Opening the door to let herself out.

Only to come face to face, with none other than Viktor Krum.

Okayyy so don't hate me if you're confused. But I tried writing the story in a third person point of view and found that I liked it better. My beta and I both agreed though that it would be best if I changed all the chapters before this one as well.

So I'll be updating those rewritten ones sometime this month.


End file.
